


I Want to be Free with You

by ryinmhg



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, car crash, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryinmhg/pseuds/ryinmhg
Summary: Deeper look into what happened when Bonnie got t-boned.
Relationships: Bonnie Winterbottom & Annalise Keating, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	I Want to be Free with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m posting this platform, and I’m pretty happy with how it turned out. I felt like Bonnie’s crash was so underplayed so I wanted to develop it a bit more. I don’t believe that Bonnie only got away with a head injury either. This is short and sweet but I hope you like it!

"Annalise. Oh my god, my brakes aren't working," Bonnie deadpanned, alarmed and trying to push the brake pedal down. She was quickly approaching a red light with steady cross traffic, and adrenaline shot through her body like a torpedo.

"Bonnie?" Annalise questioned on the other line.

"I can't stop! Oh my god," the blonde panicked. "Help!"

"Bonnie!"

"Help!" she pleaded with a cry.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie watched in slow motion as her car just continued to barrel through the intersection. The headlights of other cars billowed angrily through the windows and horns beeped with unnerving fervor before she felt nothing.

When she came to, her head was fuzzy and everything seemed like it was straight from a VCR tape. She thought she heard the faint wail of distant sirens but wasn't completely sure, maybe it was the persistent ringing plaguing her cotton-stuffed ears.

She remembered talking to Annalise, alarmed about something, something about her car—the breaks. The breaks stopped working. They stopped working and she went right through an intersection. She was T-boned.

Bonnie took a shaky breath and tried to move, but pain immediately rocketed from her head to the tips of her toes and the world spun with fuzzy little black spots. It reminded her of freckles, the world had freckles.

She noticed the flame cackling in her lungs every time she took a breath and tied to calm her racing heart that was slamming furiously against her rib cage. She slowly tried to find her heavy arms around the air bag and pushed it out of her face then cautiously unbuckled herself as her whole body was sore and shaky. Her chest was killing her as well as her neck—probably whiplash—and of course her head felt like it would explode.

She heard someone's voice, someone was talking to her. Her car was still on but nobody was around as far as she could see from her limited range of motion. She tried to focus on the voice through the deafening ringing she couldn't escape and the fuzziness clouding her thoughts.

"Bonnie, god please answer me. Please be okay."

"A-Annalise?" she tried, voice breathy and week. She brought a trembling hand to her forehead and messily swiped her short hair from her eyes. She dragged her palm across the side of her head to her chest trying to make sure for herself that her physical body was still there, she knew she wasn't exactly mentally present.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, thank god," Annalise nearly cried over the phone. It was a miracle they were still even connected. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," Bonnie groaned and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I-I'm good. 'Vrything's so fuzzy."

"I know, I'm here. The ambulance is on its way."

"Mmh," Bonnie hummed and closed eyes. She felt herself slipping farther and farther into the sticky arms of unconsciousness. "Frank?" she questioned, barely audible and barely aware.

Annalise may have said something afterwards, but Bonnie was too gone to hear it. 

The next time she gained consciousness, she was in what she assumed was a hospital bed. The room smelled of antiseptic and the lights were harsh and bright on her unfocused eyes, the room bitterly blanched. She heard beeping in the background so she focused on that to drag her sluggish mind from her drugged and injured haze into the present.

Someone was sitting by her, gently holding her hand—Annalise. There was someone else looking out the window and Bonnie could almost smell anxiety off that person—Frank. She blinked and almost flinched when she opened her eyes again to her stark surroundings.

"Bonnie?" Annalise piped up, roused by Bonnie's startle. She saw Frank whip his head around and join her other side faster than her lethargic mind could process.

"Welcome back, Bon," Frank hummed, a loving smile on his face.

"I'll get the doctor," Annalise said and quickly left the room. Frank rounded the bed and took Annalise's spot. The blonde closed her eyes again, too tired to keep them open. She heard footsteps and was greeted again by Annalise with a doctor in tow.

"Good evening, Ms. Winterbottom. I'm Dr. Michaels, the neurologist assigned to your case," she greeted with a low, clear voice which Bonnie was grateful for. "You have some minor injuries which include two broken ribs and a herniated disk in your back that's pressing down on a nerve. Both are very small and unconcerning and should resolve on their own. However, you do have a more serious cranial injury." The woman paused for a moment and pulled up something on her tablet.

"It's called a subperiosteal hematoma, basically a bone bruise on your scull," Dr. Micheals explained and held up Bonnie's head CT. "Luckily, the airbag helped diminish the injury, but we need to keep you here for observation overnight, watch for hemorrhaging, clotting..."

"But she's gonna be okay?" Frank asked.

"That's why we want her here, to make sure she doesn't lose consciousness again. Do you understand?" she directed towards Bonnie. The blonde nodded and heavily blinked again.

"She needs rest."

"We'll be right here," Annalise mused and grabbed onto Bonnie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to which Bonnie reciprocated as best she could with a nod. She left and Frank bent down over the side rail of her bed.

"I love you, Bon. You hear me? You're my whole damn life," Frank hummed sincerely. "I love you." Bonnie smiled and Frank brought a gentle hand to her jaw, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. Her hand found his elbow and settled on rubbing slow circles on that.

Bonnie was still grieving over Ron, over what she had done, but looking into Frank’s green-gray eyes made everything else plaguing her thoughts vanish. It brought her back to their first kiss in her trashy apartment when she was still in her first year of law school, finally recovering from her childhood trauma and moving on. She had looked into his eyes so innocently with her cautious brown ones and kissed his lips so passionately.

“Thank you,” she hummed with as much force as she could.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything. It should be me thanking you,” Frank smiled, voice low and deep like it was in the mornings. “You’ve stuck with me when I’ve given you no reason to.” It was Bonnie’s turn to smile.

“You’re Frank. That’s reason enough,” she mused, a laugh at the back of her throat. “I’ve never given you a reason either.”

“Well, you’re Bonnie.” Frank almost said more, how he’d loved her for years ever since they first got together and never stopped, how every time he looked into her eyes he could just melt, how he only felt whole when she was with him, but refrained. She still wasn’t ready and Frank respected that. He hoped one day she would be ready and they could finally run away to Oregon with the beach houses and sand dunes like they had planned in that motel many nights ago.

Eventually, Bonnie started falling back asleep and Frank took vigil by her bed, watching the love of his life, afraid that she'll disappear if let out of his sight again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. I’m too used to Wattpad.


End file.
